le toutou de la tueuse
by xarinam
Summary: suite de "une tueuse amnésique". Spike avait une dette envers Buffy. Et si grâce à cette dette Spike devenait son "chien"? sa a l'air zarb mais lisez quand même inspiré de la fic "Kimi wa pet"


Spike était en train de dormir dans sa crypte jusqu'à ce que Buffy entra en donnant un grand coup de pied, ce qui réveilla Spike.

Spike : On t'a jamais dit de ne pas réveiller les morts?

Buffy : J'ai enfin trouvé comment tu allais me remboursé ta dette.

Pendant que Buffy c'était assise dans un fauteuil, Spike, lui c'était relevé et assis en tailleur.

Spike : Ah ouais? Et comment?

Buffy : J'ai toujours rêvé d'une chose...

Spike : Je m'attends au pire... c'est quoi?

Buffy : J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien mais ma soeur en a peur.

Spike : Attends dis-mois pas que tu veux que je te garde ton chien chez moi?

Buffy : Pas tout à fait ça. En faite je voudrais que tu fasses comme si euh...

Spike : Comme si j'étais ton chien! Tu veux que je fasse quoi?! Que je me mette à aboyer, à faire le bot! Là tu peux toujours courir!

Buffy : Spike, mais attends...

Spike : Il n'y a pas de mais, ni de attends!

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais dès qu'il vît le soleil, il l'a referma et il retourna s'assoir.

Spike : Bon je veux bien attendre.

Buffy : Spike... écoute

Spike : Non! Je sais qu'on a fait un marché ensemble mais j'ai une fierté et je ne ferais jamais le chien, même pour toi!

Buffy : Tu pourais le faire au moinns pour une journée.

Spike : Et pourquoi?

Buffy : J'ai été ta petite amie pendant une journée.

Spike : Bon d'accord mais pour une seule journée.

Buffy : Merci, mais à partir de demain, je dois aller veiller sur Dawn et merci encore.

Elle se leva et sortit. Au bout de dix minutes elle arriva chez elle.

Buffy : Dawn je suis rentrée. Sa va?

Elle la rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

Dawn : Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire?

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que t'as Dawn?

Dawn : Ce que j'ai? J'en ai mare d'être la soeur de la tueuse.

L'adolescente se leva et fonça dans sa chambre. Buffy attendit que sa soeur s'endorme puis elle retourna dans la crypte mais Spike n'était pas là. Elle s'assit dans un siège et elle resta assise dans le noir en pleurant. Au bout d'un moment Spike rentra, la tueuse n'avait pas bougé donc le vampire savait qu'elle était là grâce à son odorat et il aluma les bougies puis il se tourna vers elle.

Spike : Buffy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Buffy : Spike, j'en peux plus, avec Dawn on passe notre temps à se disputer!

Spike :Oh c'est rien, c'est normal, c'est une ado.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur.

Spike : Allez t'inquiet.

Il l'a' prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le sous-sol et la déposa sur le lit et s'assit à ces côtés.

Buffy : Merci de t'occuper de moi.

Spike : J'viens de comprendre pourquoi tu voulais que je fasse comme un chien 1) t'as toujours rêver d'avoir un chien et de 2) Tu veux de la compagnie mais pas celle de tes copains car ils ne savent pas ce que tu vies.

Buffy ne répondit pas. Le blond s'allongea à son tour et posa sa tête sur le ventre de la tueuse et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platines. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent. La nuit passa et ils furent réveillé par le portable de Buffy.

Spike : C'est trop demandé de laisser un vampire dormir?

Buffy : Désolée mais quand on est tous les deux t'es plus un vampire mais mon chien.

Spike : Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire ton chien.

Il l'a chatouilla et ils rigolèrent touts les deux jusqu'à ce que Buffy décroche son téléphone.

Buffy : Buffy Summers à l'appareil j'écoute... Oui je vais bien... De toute façon Willow était là ... Bon salut.

Et elle raccrocha.

Spike : C'était qui?

Buffy : C'était Xander il voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais laissé Dawn.

Spike : C'est tout? Il m'a réveillé pour ça?! Autant que je me rendorme.

Et Spike reposa sa tête sur le ventre de la blonde et il ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle recommença à faire comme la veille en lui carressant les cheveux.

Plusieurs heures passèrent mais en milieu de l'après-midi, Buffy devait partir donc elle enleva la tête de Spike de son ventre et la déposa sur le lit puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Spike se retourna dans son sommeil et tomba du lit.

Spike : Ah!!!

Buffy se retourna immédiatement.

Buffy : Spike, sa va?

Spike : Ouais, je suis juste tombé.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

Spike : Tu vas où?

Buffy : A la boutique, j'ai entrainement avec Giles.

Spike : Ok. Bon travail.

Buffy : A ce soir, à d'ailleurs j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Spike : Houla je m'attends au pire.

La blonde lui sourit puis elle sortit de la crypte. Le reste du gang se trouvait déjà dans la boutique et ils étaient assis à la table.

Xander : Je trouve irresponsable que Buffy laisse Dawn toute seule.

Willow : Elle est très fatigué et de toute façon on était là avec Tara.

Tara : C'est vrai que Dawn n'est pas très gentille avec elle.

Giles : C'est que Dawn n'a pas apprécié que Buffy se soit sacrifié pour elle.

Anya : Elle était encore en vie et elle est pas contente.

Xander : C'est pas ça chérie, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie.

Il eût un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Buffy rentre dans la boutique.

Buffy : Désolée du retards.

Xander : Où t'étais?

Buffy : Je me baladais et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Elle alla dans la salle d'entrainement suivit de Giles. Les heures passèrent et elle sortit de la salle, il ne restait plus que Willow, elle et Giles.

Buffy : Willow, sa te gène pas de garder Dawn, je vais aller patrouiller et demain, je vais aller voir un vieil ami.

Willow : Pas de problèmes.

La blonde sortit de la boutique. Spike était assis dans sa crypte et il attendait en buvant du sang, quand Buffy entra bruyament ce qui le surprit et il bût de travers.

Spike : Tu pourais frapper avant d'entrer.

Buffy : Ben pourquoi? Au fait tu savais que t'es mignon avec ce fillet de sang.

Elle rigola et lui essuya le sang avec son mouchoir et continua de cacher un sac dans son dos.

Spike : Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Buffy : Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas.

Le vampire ferma les yeux et quand la tueuse se tourna pour prendre la surprise, Spike ouvrit un oeil et vit que cette fameuse surprise était une sorte de collier en cuir noir qui ressemble à ceux qu'ont les chiens. Il se leva imédiatement.

Spike : Ah non! Je ne vais pas mettre de collier!

Buffy : C'est pas juste t'as triché!

Spike : Quoi?! Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire?!

Buffy : Ben ouais.

Spike : Ben tu t'étais trompé! Il faudrait que tu me le mettes par la force!

La blonde lui sourit.

Spike : C'est quoi ce sourire?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le blond descendit au sous-sol en courant et Buffy le suivit. Ils continuèrent à se courir après pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais la blonde réussit à le plaquer sur le lit. Spike se débatit le plus possible mais Buffy réussit quand même à lui mettre le collier.

Buffy : Ben t'es mimi avec ça.

Spike : Rigole bien, tu vas voir!

Il essaya de l'éjecter mais Buffy s'enleva avant et réussi a le bloquer dans ses bras. Elle s'allongea en l'emportant avec elle.

Buffy : Spike, ça t'es déjà arriver d'être désespéré à caude de tes amis?

Spike : Je m'en souviens pas, pourquoi?

Buffy : Je sais plus quoi faire... Mes amis veulent que je sois une bonne tueuse, une bonne amis et une bonne soeur.

Spike : C'est vrai que sa doit pas être facile.

Buffy : Mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ouvlie tout ça...

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike et s'endormit. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit à son tour. Quand il se réveilla c'était la fin de l'après midi et Buffy n'était plus là.

Spike : Bon sang, elle pourait me réveiller quand elle part. Il toucha le collier que lui avait mît Buffy. Il l'enleva et vît une inscription : "Pour Spike de la part de ton amie Buffy."

Il sourit, puis le remit et il attendit que le soleil se couche pour sortir de la crypte, mais des vampires l'attendaient et lui sautèrent dessus. Au bout d'un moment ils réussièrent à le maitriser bien qu'il essayait de se deffendre. Puis ils l'emmenèrent dans la forêt, l'accrochèrent à deux arbres grâce à des cordes.

Spike : Libèrez-mo!

Vampire : Rêve! On n'aide pas les traites!

Spike : De quoi vous parlez?!

Vampire : Tu es du côté de la tueuse! Tu mérites la mort!

Spike : Quoi?! Vous allez pas me tuer pour ça!

Vampire : Non d'abord on va te torturer et après on te tueras. Ca t'apprendras a tuer des gars de notre race!

Spike : Soit je les tuais, soit c'était la tueuse qui s'occupait de mon cas.

Vampire : Mais bien sûr!

L'un des vampires lui arracha son collier.

Vampire : "De ton amie Buffy", tu nous prends pour des cons?!

Spike : Je lui fait croire que je suis son ami comme ça quand j'aurai plus cette puce je pourais la tuer plus facilement.

Vampire : Donc ça te gène pas si on fait ça.

Le vampire lança le collier dans un feu que les autres vampires venaient de faire, mais Spike resta impassible.

Spike : Je m'en fou royal de cette fille. Pour moi c'est juste un sauf-conduit pour éviter la mort.

Vampire : Dommage pour toi tu mourra quand même.

Le vampire s'approcha de Spike et lui fît plusieurs entailles sur le torse et Spike hurla. Mais soudain Buffy surgit des ténèbres et tua les vampires facilement. Il ne restait plus que Spike et elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Spike : Attends Buffy! Je vais t'expliquer!

La blonde le détacha et partit sans lui porter un regard. Le blond regarda pendant un moment l'endroit où se tenait Buffy, quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis il retourna à sa cry^te mais avant il avait récupéré son collier et il l'avait remit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était retourné chez lui, il s'était bandé le torse et son regard était vide. Il revoyait encore les yeux de Buffy où il pouvait y lire de la pitié et de la haine. Spike se leva, attrapa sa couverture et alla chez Buffy. Quand il arriva chez elle, sa peau grésillait déjà. Il frappa comme un malade à la porte.

Spike : Buffy! Buffy! Ouvre! Je t'en pris!

Buffy s'était glissé derrière la porte.

Buffy : Non! Je ne suis plus ton sauf-conduit et je ne veux plus te voir!

Spike : Ecoute,j'ai dit sa pour ne pas mourir.

Buffy : Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un sauf-conduit!

Spike : Si tu veux pas me croire, je préfère encore brûler.

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se mit dans l'allée et enleva sa couverture, son corps commença à brûler. La blonde ouvrit la porte et accourut auprès de Spike.

Buffy : Spike! Je t'en prie rentre!

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et il ne bougea pas. Voyant que Spike ne réagissait pas, elle l'assoma en le frappant à la nuque et le traîna à l'intérieur et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa dans le lit et s'asseya à ses côtés. Au bout d'un moment, Spike se réveilla enfin, mais il ne dit rien, Buffy n'avait pas remarqué son réveil et elle continuait de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

Spike : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Buffy se retourna, le regarda et lui mit une droite dans la figure.

Spike : Aie! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Buffy : Et toi?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Essayer de te faire cramer! T'aurais mieux fait de me demander de te planter un pieu!

Spike : Je sais que sa ne sert à rien que j'essaie de m'excuser, car je ne peux me le pardonner à moi même... Je sais que ce que t'as entendue t'as fait beaucoup de peine, mais ça m'a fait encore plus de mal de les dires.

Les yeux de Spike brillaient, il était au bord des larmes et il espérait que Buffy ne les remarqueraient pas mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Buffy le prit dans ses bras en s'allongeant elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et elle remarqa que Spike avait récupéré le collier qu'elle lui avait offerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors j'ai qu'une chose à dire: Je suis contre le couple Spuffy!!!! Si j'ai écrit cette fic (et "la tueuse amnésique" et les deux fics qui vont suivre" c'est juste que j'adore Spike et que je voulais qu'il soit heureux c'est tout (faut dire aussi que j'ai écrit cette fic il y a longtemps et je connaissais pas encore les yaois.


End file.
